I Was So Worried!
by SteampunkAngel
Summary: Zack is sweating bullets because his blonde lover still isn't home! And he's not picking up his cell phone either! After Cloud's return, Zack is elated and determined to please his chocobohead. YAOI LEMON! ZACK X CLOUD! *I really suck at summaries without spoiling anything* *goes to the corner and sulks*


Ummm… hi? I know, I know! I'm sorry! I haven't been active for quite a while with my doctors and the end of the school year and holiday planning, blah blah blah. But I really hope you can forgive me! *makes giant puppy-dog eyes*

Anyway, enough with the bullshit. This is _*cough*_ **of course** _*cough, cough*_ a lemon (because with my amount of imagination, and the giant perv that I am, I can't manage to write a proper story). Zack and Cloud are together and they live in a cozy apartment (Yay!). And as usual: **WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT! YAOI! GUY X GUY! **

**If you don't like yaoi or lemons, or both, then don't let the door hit your ass on the way out! (No offense) **

For the rest of you: ENJOY, MY LITTLE PERVS! XP

* * *

I Was So Worried! Zack X Cloud Lemon

The raven-haired SOLDIER sat on the living couch, nervously tapping his foot on the floor. He stared at his dark blue cell phone as he waited for something to happen. His eyes would occasionally dart to the far end of the room, where the front door of the apartment was. With each passing moment, Zack's foot would tap faster and faster, sweat almost pouring down his face. Cloud still wasn't home!

Zack unconsciously licked his lips and rapidly dialled the number of his blonde boyfriend. His gaze fell upon the clock as he pressed the phone to his ear.

_Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…_

No answer.

"Dammit!" An angry cry filled the dead silent room. Zack was prepared to throw the cell phone at the wall. Cloud was supposed to be home more than two hours ago! No matter how many times Zack called, there was no answer. His mind was getting filled up with all sorts of terrifying thoughts about what could have happened to his lover. After all, it's a dangerous world.

Jumping to his feet, the raven started to pace around the room, taking big, harsh steps. Quiet curses started falling out of his mouth and his eyebrows were knit together.

"_What should I do?! What if Cloud got seriously injured? Or got attacked by an army of monsters? Or-" _But before Zack could finish his thought, a familiar click of the door shot through his ears, making him freeze in place. The raven's heart skipped a beat as he saw a guy with the all-too-familiar-looking, spikey, blond hair and light blue eyes, standing at the door.

"Cloud!" Before the blonde could do anything, his breath was knocked out of his chest as Zack tackled him, with a strong, tight hug.

"You're finally home! I was so worried about you. What happen-EH?!" Zack exclaimed in the middle of his question, when he saw that Cloud's right arm was bleeding, and that he had a few bruises and scratches on his body.

"You're hurt!"

"Oh, no, it's… nothing… I ju-"

"We need to fix you up right now," stated the raven as he grabbed Cloud's uninjured arm, and dragged the slightly-puzzled blonde off to the bedroom.

Sitting on the bed, Cloud flinched as the cotton bud glided over his cut. The injury wasn't severe, which relieved Zack a whole lot, and there were only a few small bruises.

"Ah, I'm sorry," said the raven-haired SOLDIER guiltily with a look of slight worry on his face.

"It's alright. You don't have to apologize," the blonde softly responded.

After the cut was cleaned and disinfected, Zack carefully bound it with bandages.

"There, done!" declared the raven, proud with the smooth work he had done, "And please be more careful next time, Cloudy,"

Zack leaned in and softly planted a feather-light kiss on his boyfriend's arm, making the spiky-haired man slightly blush.

"Thanks, Zack," smiled Cloud and gave his lover a peck on the cheek as the blush grew a bit darker.

Zack sighed, bringing his face down to the blonde's neck and started to gently suckle on it.

"Ah?!" Cloud let out a gasp of surprise, his ears going red, "Z-Zack! W-What are you d-doing?"

"…I was so worried about you, Cloud…" said the raven after nipping at his lover's sensitive skin, "… You were almost 3 hours late,"

"Mhg… Haah!" the blonde gave a small jerk as his boyfriend found his sweet spot. Noticing the response, Zack started to suck and bite on that particular place, which made Cloud shiver and close his eyes.

"… I called you over and over, but you didn't answer," the raven bit, hard, on the piece of flesh in his mouth and then ran his tongue over the visible, bright red bite.

"AH! Uh… I-I'm sorry… M-My phone's battery w-was dead," responded Cloud weakly. His body temperature was rising, and he could already feel the heat in his hips. Zack, of course, wasn't feeling any different, as he noticed that his pants felt a bit tighter than before. The raven's hands slowly began to creep up his boyfriend's sleeveless shirt, gently pushing it up to his chest. Cloud got the message and pulled his shirt off with a blush, throwing it aside as it landed messily on the floor. Zack stripped his top as well, afterwards returning to pleasure his adorable, blond lover. And no matter how many times a day Cloud sees Zack shirtless; he can't help but stare at his boyfriend's muscular, perfect body.

The SOLDIER's hands snaked up the uke's stomach, lovingly caressing and stroking the skin. He then latched onto one of Cloud's nipples and began to harshly suck on it, as the man below let out a surprised moan. Smirking in his head, Zack brushed the other nipple with his fingers and pinched it.

"Nhng! Za-ack…" moaned the blonde, a visible bulge growing in his pants. Cloud heard a quiet chuckle against his chest; Zack stopped playing with his nipples. The raven's eyes glided down and a devious smirk appeared on the SOLDIER's face.

"Oh, what's _this_?" questioned Zack as he grabbed Cloud's crotch and started to rub his dick through his jeans, "You're already hard?"

The uke began to whimper and pant while bucking his hips, begging for more. The blush has gotten bright red as it spread across his cheeks and nose. His hips felt like they were on fire, as Cloud thrust and bucked harder against his lover's hand, whimpering even louder. But no matter what he did, Zack refused to rub any harder. This slow, gentle pace was like torture!

"Haah, Zack… s-stop…hah… teasing!" panted Cloud weakly. The raven smiled, leaning in and locking their lips together in a loving kiss. After they broke apart, Zack planted a sweet kiss on his kitten's nose, "Fine, I'll stop teasing,"

Cloud's belt was quickly and skilfully undone, his jeans were thrown aside, and so were his boxers. Just seeing his boyfriend naked, panting and with a deep blush on his pretty face, made Zack drool. The blonde was spread out on the bed, eyes half closed and mouth slightly open as quiet pants glided out of it. A dark blush was painted across his face; the skin was smooth and soft, like always. Cloud's dick was already hard and drops of pre-cum soaked the pink tip of his erection.

The raven, not being able to hold himself back any longer, hurried to strip off the remaining clothes he still had on himself. By then, the floor was covered in different pieces of clothing. Boxers, tops, jeans, pants and socks were scattered all over the room.

Zack reached across the bed to a chest of drawers. He opened the top drawer and inside lay a small bottle of lube. Smirking, the SOLDIER uncapped it and poured the liquid onto two of his fingers, making sure that they were completely covered in lube. Zack was always very cautious and gentle with Cloud, never wanting to hurt him, physically or emotionally.

"Spread your legs a little more, Cloudy," the raven ordered kindly with a warm smile on his face. Cloud bashfully nodded and did what he was told. Zack put the bottle away, brought his fingers down to his boyfriend's entrance and started to rub circles around it.

"Hmmm-aah!" the uke moaned as he felt the finger slip inside.

"Does it hurt?" asked Zack with a worried look.

"No… it just feels… weird…" responded Cloud, turning his head away in embarrassment. Relieved that he didn't cause his lover any pain, Zack resumed, slowly moving his finger to explore the blonde's insides. The raven poked at the soft walls of Cloud's insides as he tried to find that special spot, which would drive his adorable lover mad with pleasure.

And the he heard it.

"Aaahhhhhmmm! Zaaack!" Cloud arched his back as he loudly moaned. As Zack pressed his finger there again, another moan tore out of the blonde's throat.

The raven slipped a second digit in and started to thrust both digits in and out of the twitching entrance. More pants and moans escaped Cloud's mouth as Zack wrapped his hand around his uke's dripping cock and began to slowly stroke it. The combination of thrusting fingers and the hand gliding and rubbing his dick was bringing the blonde to the edge already.

But suddenly, Zack pulled his digits out and took his hand off of his lover's throbbing member. Cloud lifted his head in confusion, watching his boyfriend and wondering what will happen next. The raven leaned in for a kiss, which Cloud gladly returned. The taller man licked his lover's bottom lip, asking for permission. The blonde opened his mouth a bit and granted access for Zack's tongue to slip into his mouth and probe around. After a moment, Zack broke the kiss and reached over for the bottle of lube, which was still lying there. He then poured a generous amount of the fluid onto his forgotten, rock hard, throbbing dick. Slightly shivering at the sensation of the cool liquid on his hot flesh, the raven smeared it over his erection and returned to his lover, who was impatiently waiting for some affection.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," Zack smiled, grabbing his kitten by the hips as he positioned himself, so that the tip of his cock was already prodding against Cloud's entrance. He carefully pushed past the tight ring of muscles as he observed the blonde underneath.

"It… hurts…!" the uke moaned, shutting his eyes tightly and gripping onto the bed sheets.

"I-I know, Cloudy. I'm really sorry." Zack was getting nervous; he hatted seeing his lover in pain. The raven exhaled a lung full of air and began pushing in a little bit more but immediately stopped when he heard another moan and noticed small drops of tears at the corners of the blonde's eyes. Zack gritted his teeth, his gaze locked onto his boyfriend.

The SOLDIER leaned in and kissed the rosy cheek of his lover, "Cloud, grab onto me." He whispered softly into his ear. Cloud obeyed and wrapped his arms around the seme's neck.

"I'm really sorry, kitten," Zack uttered apologetically. He tightened his grip on the cadet's hips and thrust in with full force. Cloud's eyes flew open in shock as strong pain shot through his entire body, a scream ripping from his throat. Tears started running down his cheeks, nails digging into Zack's back. The SOLDIER hissed at the pain but quickly shrugged it off and turned his attention to his quivering uke below.

"Shhh… It's okay, it's all in…" cooed the raven before licking the salty tears off Cloud's cheeks and kissing his forehead.

Zack grabbed the blonde's dick and began to lovingly stroke it, while whispering apologies and sweet things in his lover's ear. The pain slowly decreased and Cloud began to relax, loving the warmth of Zack's body and the sound of his sweet voice.

"Better?" asked Zack, softly smiling. The cadet nodded in response, blushing a little.

"I'm going to move," the raven pulled almost all the way out and gently thrust in, hearing a moan from below. He pulled out and thrust back in, this time using a bit more force. Another moan escaped the blonde's mouth. With each thrust, pleasure replaced the pain and after a few thrusts, Cloud's soft moans echoed through the bedroom. The moans grew louder and louder as Zack picked up his speed, elated that his lover was enjoying it.

As the raven thrust another time, a pleasure-filled cry erupted from the panting uke, who had hazy eyes and a deep blush on his face. That must have been his prostate. Zack aimed carefully and thrust in the same direction as before, but this time with twice as much force. Almost losing his mind, Cloud screamed again as beads of sweat began forming on his gorgeous body. The raven smirked and kept thrusting at the blonde's sweet spot. By then, the room was filled with cries, pants and moans from both men.

"Feeling good?" Zack softly chuckled as he thrust over and over into Cloud's hot, tight entrance.

"Y-Yeah... AH!...F-feels...goo-hah!... Good! Please, m-more...Za-ah!-ck..." Cloud managed to answer, through the gasps and moans. Lust and pleasure engulfed the uke's whole body, Cloud's mind going blank.

"M-Me too… ung… You feel so… hah!... amazing, Cloudy! So tight!" Zack gasped, pounding even harder into the spiky-haired blonde.

Both lovers were approaching their climax as the volume of moans increased. Feeling a burning sensation in his hips and stomach, Zack grabbed Cloud's weeping member and started to roughly jerk him off while pounding restlessly into his tight entrance and nailing the uke's prostate dead on with every thrust.

With a passionate scream of his lover's name, Cloud arched his back right off the bed and cum shot out of the tip of his pulsing cock, coating both of their stomachs. As the blonde's walls tightened around his dick, Zack grunted as he came deep inside Cloud but was still sloppily thrusting to ride it out. He gave one final thrust and pulled out, collapsing right next to the drained uke. Both of their breaths came out in heavy pants, their bodies covered with drops of sweat and cum on their stomachs.

After a break to catch his breath, Cloud sat up and grabbed a handful of tissues from the box which sat on the bedside table. He tenderly wiped the cum off Zack's stomach and then his own. The cadet lay down next to his lover, snuggling into his chest. The raven wrapped his arms around his sleepy Cloud, smiling.

"I love you so much, Cloudy~!" cooed Zack into the crook of his kitten's neck. Cloud smiled while blushing shyly.

"I love you too, Zack."

* * *

*bursts out of the closet*

Thanks so much for reading! I really hope you liked it. If you've seen any mistakes or something was bothering you during your reading, please let me know. I will take note and learn from my mistakes to become better~! Please tell me how it was; I love reading your comments! Thanks again and peace!

*smiles and disappears into the closet again*


End file.
